The Predators
by BrainMan14
Summary: This is the story of the surviving Raptor Blue who has to cope with loosing her sisters and Alpha but fate has a weird way to bring people or dinosaurs back together. AU where Rexy is a male. I suck at summaries so don't judge me DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR JURRASIC WORLD
1. Blue gets Shot

_This is the story of how Blue deals with loosing her sisters. Along with the help of her fellow dinosaurs_

 _Rex-Tyrannosaurus Rex_

 _Michael- Mosoaurus_

 _Peter-Pteranodon_

 _Dylan-Dimorphodon_

 _Spector-Spinosaurus (I know they didn't have a Spinosaurus in the movie but I put it in because I wanted to_

Blue was walking around sulking about how much she missed her sisters and alpha.

Echo was the smart one and always peaceful

Charlie was the crazy and CoCo sister

Delta was the runt of the litter and her favorite because she always listened to orders

Alpha was like there father always giving them treats and they had a strong bond

"Yo Blue!" screamed Dylan screamed at the top of his lungs

"What do want can't you see I'm sulking." said Blue

"Well sorry Miss Grouchy but since all of the Two Legged Ones just left we can go to the main part of the island." Dylan said

"Okay. Let's go." she said. Then Dylan hopped on Blues head and she sped away to the main island. When they got to the main island

"Hey guys it took yah long enough to get here." said Rex

"Well with the traffic of Blue scaring the herbivores causing them to stam-" started Peter

"Shut your beak or I make you shut it." said Specter darkly

"Yes." said Peter

"As you can see the last boat just left." said Michael as he pointed his snout to the boat

"Wait, is that Alpha!" Blue said as she bolted to the docks and the others quickly followed suit "Here alpha was a Two Leg?" asked Dylan

"Apparently." said Peter

Blue sped up and got up on a pole and screeched so that her Alpha could hear her then she heard a gun shot and everything went black

XOXO

"Huh I'm going to miss Blue do you think she'll be alright?" Owen asked Claire

"Owen I'm sure she'll be fine." she replied

"I just wish I could be-" Owen started as he heard a screech

"Blue." Owen said. Then he heard a gun shot and then Blue fell down

"Oh God no." Owen said. Then two Ptersaurs flew over and grabbed the man that fired the shot and tore him to shreds and dropped him in the sea.

"Good riddance you Bitch." said Owen as the mans blood laid atop the water

"Owen how could you be so heartless?" asked Claire

"No one hurts my girls without consequences. He was the one who blew up Delta and he just shot Blue but luckily it was a nonlethal or I would have killed him myself. And look what happened to the Indominous." Owen sated

"I'm glad I'm glad off your bad side." Claire said

"You better believe it." said Owen

"And I'd love to go consult in your bungalow." Claire said which made Owen chuckle

XOXO

"Huh what?" said blue as she woke up

"Blue your alive!" exclaimed Rex

"Yeah I'm alive." she said unenthusiastically

"Hey guys we should probably go hunting I'm starving." said Spector

"Peter and I will go scout." said Dylan

(Up Above)

"OKAY I see them and the prey." said Peter

"Brachiasaurus 12 o'clock!" shouted Dylan

Spector came out of the forest and charged the large dinosaur. It tried its best to run away to no avail. Rex came out with Blue on his head as he caught up. Then blue jumped on the dino's neck. Then Dylan and Peter dove done and stabbed the Brach with their beaks and Spector and Rex bit its neck off and blood spilled everywhere.

"C'mon let's bring some back to Mikey." said Rex

(Michaels Tank)

"You get the limbs Mikey." said Blue as Rex and Spector threw them in the tank

"This is delicious." said Dylan. Ten minutes later there was nothing but bone.

"Guys let's hit the hay in our resting place since it's the biggest the others moved out." Said Peter

"Sure let's go." said Spector

"NIGHT MIKEY!" they all yelled

"BEY GUYS!" he yelled back

(The Aviery)

"Night guys see you in the morning." said Dylan

 ** _First Chapter done this took forever_**

 ** _I will Update in the future_**

 ** _Goodbye_**


	2. Rex's Crush

_In this chapter everyone will go 's being a pain in the butt. Peter's being a know it all. Spector's being a crank. Michael's just chilling in his tank. Blue's being the leader and Rex's well Rex_

 _BLUE-VELOCIRAPTOR_

 _DYLAN-DIMORPHODON_

 _PTERANODON-PETER_

 _SPINOSAURUS-SPECTOR_

 _MICHAEL-MOSOSAURUS_

 _REX-T-REX_

"Good Morning Dino Crew!" yelled Dylan in the aviary

"WHY ARE YOU UP SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!" yelled Spector

"Now you know how I feel." said Peter as he flew down from his ledge

"Okay if your whining session is over I want to go exploring." said Dylan as he flew atop Rex's head

"You want to go what?" asked Blue

"Explore I mean we've been on this island for our entire lives and we've gone nowhere" Dylan said

"Sounds good to me." said Peter

"Yeah let's just get his yammering over with." said Spector as he shot a deadly glare at him

"It's time for a foresting adventure!" Dylan yelled as he flew out of the whole

"C'mon he won't shut up unless we go." said Peter as he followed after him

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Rex

"To the highest point on the Island and you and I Peter can't fly." Dylan replied

"No way I'm doing that. It's highly unnecessary for us to stay on the ground unless it rains." said Peter

"If you don't I won't give you back your stick." said Dylan "Okay, okay I'll go." said Peter in a heart beat

"What's his stick?" asked Blue

"Well his stick is the only reason he sleeps at night because he's scared of the dark." Dylan laughed and then the others joined in. Peter then hit Dylan's head with his wing

"Let's just get on with it." Peter demanded as he walked away with both wings in the air. And the other followed

(5 hours later)

"Uh my feet are killing me." complained Spector

"Calm down Spec at least you're supposed to walk all the time. While I am suited for the air." complained Peter

"Hey I think we're going to have to lay down for awhile." suggested Blue

"Fine but only for a few hours." said Dylan

"Who said you get to decide?" asked Blue

"Me I did." Dylan replied

"Hey guys I'm going for a walk." said Blue

"Okay see yah." Rex replied. Then Blue walked away. When he made sure Blue was out of ear shot he said "Guys I feel funny when I'm around Blue. My heart stops and I get all nervous."

"Well there could be many explanations for that such as- " Peter started until he was stopped by Dylan

"Dude you've got a thing for Blue."

"I do?" asked Rex

"Well duh have you seen the way you look at her." said Spector

"Well technically he can't see the way he's looking at something." said Peter

"I'm not in love with blue." Rex insisted

"Mhm." the others muttered

"This is too much for me I need to lie down."

"Do you think we should smooth talk him yah know make him look good in front of Blue?" asked Peter

"Yeah let's do it." answered Dylan

"Whatever." said Spector as he walked away


	3. The Humans Are Coming

'I like Blue this cannot be happening!" Rex screamed to his friends

"Yes, it can your species are so closely related that you can mate." stated Pete "Yeah so go get you some man." commanded Dylan

"Oh he doesn't want some he wants it all." said Spector which made the pterosaurs giggle

"He wants all of what?" asked Blue

"Oh Blue how long have you been standing there?" asked Rex

"Not long I only heard what Spector said." she answered

"Oh he wants all of the leftovers from the next kill." Peter answered as he winked at Rex

"No, way whoever was the most beneficial in the hunt gets them." said Blue

"Hey let's get this bull shit over with." demanded Spector

"Why do you want to go all of a sudden?" asked Dylan

"More drama." whispered Spector

"Oh gotcha buddy."

"Let's just get going." said Blue

"Yes, let's." said Rex

"Of course you do what she wants." said Dylan

"What was that Dylan?" asked Blue

"Nothing." he answered

"Oh but I thought you said that he would-" started Peter until Dylan clamped his wing over his beak

"For a genius you're not much of a genius." whispered Dylan

"Why you little..."

"Are you two coming?!" yelled Blue

"Coming." they answered then scampered of

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After they finally made it to the top of the mountain Rex let out a mighty roar

"Let's head back down Dinos." Rex said as he started to go down the trail

"Yeah, but let's go the short way." Dylan said as he pointed to a trail that lead to the aviary which was just a few minutes away

"YOU MADE ME WALK FOR SIX HOUR STRAIGHT AND THERE WAS A TRAIL THAT TOOK A FEW MINUTES!" Peter screamed

"Yeah I thought it was a good bonding experience." Dylan answered

"I'm gonna kill you!" the two pterosaurs flew off to the sky

(IN THE AIR)

The flying reptiles swished and turned until they spotted naval war ships

"OH no humans are coming."

"You think we should warn the other genius?"

"Yeah let's go." And they darted back to the aviary

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Guys humans are coming!" screamed Peter

"We've got to move. Go, go, go." Rex said as all the predators ran into the cover of the forest


End file.
